Optical coupling members are used when light emitted from a light source is made to propagate through an optical fiber and emitted into the air as required or when light propagating through the air is inputted to an optical fiber. In such optical coupling members, it is necessary to appropriately position an end face of the optical fiber and a lens in order to reduce propagation losses. Conventionally, various methods for positioning the end face of such an optical fiber and the lens are known, such as a method that inserts a spacer as a separate member into a holding member (e.g., see Patent Literature 1) and a method that provides a spacer portion in a holding member itself (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).